guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellbringer/Archive 1
Comments Please check your sources before posting rude comments on other peoples' talk pages. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:58, 18 December 2006 (CST) haha. i hate that you have the "touchers are gay" box right next to the "dont use gem's icons".--Coloneh RIP 13:26, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks.--Hellbringer 18:17, 15 January 2007 (CST) Hehehehe, I love pretty much all those boxes on the bottom there, but the one that made me giggle out loud was the flame trap, self combusting one. Nice one! ^^ Puk 21:19, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks.--Hellbringer 14:56, 7 April 2007 (CST) Questions Answers HaHa i count 7 userboxes stolen from me =\ u must keep real up to date, stealing my new userboxes and all, please give me some recognition on your page, Credits perhaps [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 13:49, 20 January 2007 (CST) :gota recount, theres 15 taken from my page [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 13:59, 20 January 2007 (CST) :: Lol was goin to give credit but forgot who i stole from.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 18:16, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Refrain from editing another user's page unless they have given you premission. Thanks. — Gares 18:37, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Whos did I edit??? Was it Camo Gecko???-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 18:47, 20 January 2007 :::::its cool hellbringer happens to everyone =P [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 19:21, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::That didn't make much sense.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 19:35, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::You edited User:Asmodius/campaign which is apart of the user's namespace. Anything that begins in User: is off limits to regular edits unless that user has given you permission. — Gares 19:37, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Oh. Forgot about that. Thank you for telling me.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 19:44, 20 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes I ask that you please read User talk:Hellbringer/Don't use Hell's User boxes campaign. Thanks — Gares 19:50, 20 January 2007 (CST) :None will happen. I promise.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 20:04, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::its on, hell, but whatever u get its -15 or so kus those are mine [[User:Asmodius||''' Asmodius]] |''' 20:15, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::You know, sometimes part of ur sentences dont make sense cept half and then rest is like @%^@$#@!%^!@%~@% lol.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 20:24, 20 January 2007 (CST) Before Before my talk page was so little now its expanding.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 20:30, January 20 2007 Night Night every1.-- [[User:Hellbringer|Hellbringer]] (talk| ) 22:28, 20 January 2007 Psst in ur userpage you said something about heros, this is wrong it should be heroEs. --[[User:Sigm@|'''SigmA]] 13:41, 14 February 2007 (CST) :i kno i just feel like sayin heros. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'HeLlbRiNgEr']] (talk| ) 17:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) categories my applogies for editing your user page, but i was removing the categories from the bug tags --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :its ok --Hellbringer 20:56, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Livia Thanks for using my Livia FC userbox! It is my dream to see Jora and Livia clash. And by "clash" I mean wrestling in nearly nonexistent bikinis while I videotape it! Anemos 21:01, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :rofl i seriously think livia is hotter than jora :D. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:02, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Finally! Another believer!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:03, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Lol yea. I have to say Livia is sexy. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Me, too. Although I probably shouldn't tell my gf that, huh?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol yea you probably shouldn't then she will be like oh so you like pixels more than me lol :D. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:06, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::lol, I'm not sure if she even knows what pixels are, lol-- (Talk) ( ) 02:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol good thing she probably doesn't know that then she would sound smart or is she smart? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::She's smart, just not to good w/ computers :) -- (Talk) ( ) 02:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well that is sometimes a good thing as long as she is smart. Is she somewhat of a blond though? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:16, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::lol, not really. She's actually a brunette :P-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Does she ask dumb questions here and there? Man if so that is pretty funny because then you can laugh at her :D.-- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:18, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol, she does ask some pretty weird and stupid questions, but she's pretty cool. (Pic on my userpage, oh yeah! :P)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Shes hot. How did you guys meet? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:25, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::lol, thanks. We met in school a couple years ago.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, 13 October 2007 (UTC) (reset indent)Oh nice. I see that you both have been going out for about 8 months is that correct or old data that you forgot to update? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:26, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Slightly old, it's about 9 months now.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Nice. Usually relationships don't last long during school because of rumors and all that but you 2 seem to be doing good. How's school for you? Mine is very boring lately. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Lol, i know what you're talking about. My best friends last three relationships lasted for about maybe a week, collectively. My school is boring as hell. Today i got a detention for calling a teacher by his first name, how gay is that?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol damn I hate when teachers do that because its so gay. My friends relationships have lasted 2 days to about a week its pretty hilarious. One time I've gotten suspended for watching my friend about to get into a fight I was like gay and my friends even told the assistant principal that I didn't do anything but she didn't believe them. Yea so I'm getting off peace brah. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 02:35, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::lol, tht sucks. C ya later-- (Talk) ( ) 02:36, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Hey What's up, I never thought I'd see another casual player again!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol, nothing really just trying to get a full hero's handbook to get r5 for one of the other Eye of the North Allegiances. How bout you? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:07, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::nothin much, just trying to find a group to do "The elusive golemancer". Apparently, people just don't want real groups any more.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:27, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, you haven't signed my guestbook yet!?! Sign it or I'll do something to you...something bad...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Wheres your guestbook? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:58, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::On my talk page beotch.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:02, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Archive:P One comment and header closer to ur first archive-- (Talk) ( ) 22:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Two comments and a header closer to ur first archive-- (Talk) ( ) 22:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::That and someone's talk page is escaping tonight's rape of recent changes. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::DAMN -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::hi.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::hey sexy -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Do you wanna be in my movie?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::"Now Playing:How to stalk MP47"-- (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I LOVE MOVIES -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::WHEN DO I ARCHIVE -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::HOW DO I KNO WHEN TO ARCHIVE -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::When it says "This page is 33 kilobytes long. Please consider breaking it into smaller sections."-- (Talk) ( ) 22:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::WHERE WILL IT SAY THAT :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:41, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::at the top. and the caps lock key is on the left-- (Talk) ( ) 22:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK AGAIN JUST LIKE YESTERDAY -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::hold shift then-- (Talk) ( ) 22:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::WHAT IF I DONT WANNA -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Then u will be uber-prwnd-- (Talk) ( ) 22:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) (RESET INDENT)IM UBER LEET HAXARS WHO JUST PONALATED YOU SON. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::btw, u are only at 17 kilobytes right now-- (Talk) ( ) 22:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Seriously. Stop pollinating stuff! (edit conflict... where does it say how many kbs?)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:46, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::YEA THATS WAT I WANNA KNO STALKER -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::it doesn't, u hav to guess-- (Talk) ( ) 22:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) THEN WTF BITCH U LIED TO ME -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::actually, u really are only at about 19 kbs-- (Talk) ( ) 22:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) SPAM BITCHES -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:51, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :cheater-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I KNO SON -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::about 24kbs now-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) HOW BOUT NOW -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :27-- (Talk) ( ) 22:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Its adorable and pathetic at the same time really. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::I NEED MORE RANDOM SHIT -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::well, dont steal ur random shit from my page.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 16 October 2007 (UTC) IM SEXY IM TOO SEXY FOR U AND UR GF -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:59, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :/disagree-- (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::/AGREE SON -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) THESE ARE MY KIND OF USER BOXES :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::MP47's GF is too smexy 4 u Hellbringer.... Sry.... *ducks from MP's hand* The Paintballer (T/ ) 23:03, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::IM SMEXIER THAN HIS GF AND HIM COMBINED WHAT THEN MP47 GOTS NOTHING ON THAT BURN!!!!!!!!!!! -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:04, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::ouch, the only thing i got on tht burn is some ice-- (Talk) ( ) 23:12, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::lol -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:16, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Spam Look^^I've made a subheader just for spam!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:17, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :yay for spam now spam my talk and tell me how much i got now :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 23:18, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::you spam have spam about spam 3spam3 spam k'spam'b'spam's'''spam now spam! thats spam enough spam for spam an spam archive spam-- (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::HOW MUCH MORE WE GOT :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?]] (talk| ) 23:23, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::none, thts it-- (Talk) ( ) 23:23, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::You're lucky our sigs are so lavish or it would take way longer too!—[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::LOL U MIGHT WANNA CHANGE THE USER BOX TO User talk:Hellbringer/Archive 1 now lol :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?''']] (talk| ) 23:25, 16 October 2007 (UTC)